The present invention relates to the field of cosmetics, and more particularly to methods and a device for performing cosmetic procedures of the skin including epilation, skin rejuvenation, and the reduction of acne-related bacteria.
Supplying services in the field of cosmetic treatments is an important industry. Such services run the gamut from non-invasive procedures like hair cutting and application of lacquer to finger nails to surgical procedures developed for medically necessary reconstructive surgery.
Skin treatments are much sought after cosmetic treatments. A customer seeking a skin treatment typically desires to modify the appearance of the skin from a present state to a state that is more “youthful”: smooth, elastic, homogeneously colored and textured. Hairs, creases, wrinkles, scars, shading and texture irregularities are all anathema: the removal or concealing thereof a sought after service.
In the art it is well known that the irradiation of the skin with certain specific wavelengths of light at relatively high intensities can contribute to the improvement of the appearance of the skin.
It is known in the art that irradiation with blue light can assist in alleviating the external symptoms of acne. Sebaceous gland found in the skin produce sebum. Ordinarily the sebum migrates out of the hair follicle along the hair. When a follicle is clogged, the sebum is trapped and becomes a breeding ground for bacteria, especially propionbacterium acne. The bacteria as well as the accumulating sebum lead to the appearance of an offensive looking pustule (“pimple”) on the skin that may lead to permanent scarring. One method for treating acne is irradiation of an effected area with blue light having a wavelength of about 420 nm. When such light is sufficiently intense, endogenic porphyrins are produced. The porphyrins destroy propionbacterium acne, preventing the production of pimples.
It is known in the art that irradiation with red light can assist in epilation. When a hair follicle is heated to a sufficiently high temperature, the hair follicle is destroyed. Specific red wavelengths have been found to penetrate to the follicle and heat it to coagulation, yet not bum the skin itself. Details and background of the use of light for epilation can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,683,380 and 6,280,438 which are incorporated by way of reference as if fully set forth herein.
It is known in the art that irradiation with green light can be used in “skin remodeling”. Green light of sufficient intensity is absorbed by subcutaneous blood vessels causing damage. The natural healing processes of the damage includes the growth of collagen fibers, giving the skin a smoother and more elastic appearance. Details and background of the use of light for skin remodeling can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,089 which is incorporated by way of reference as if fully set forth herein.
Lasers are a preferred light source in the field of cosmetic skin treatments. Lasers are energetic and monochromatic, allowing efficient treatment with little collateral damage and few side effects. However, lasers are not versatile and a single device can be used for only a specific cosmetic treatment. Further, the price of a laser based skin treatment device is prohibitively expensive
Lamps, and especially flash lamps, have been used in devices useful for cosmetic skin treatments, see for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,233,493, 5,683,380, 6,280,438 and 6,387,089. Flash lamps produce a broad wavelength distribution. This allows for great versatility as any cosmetic treatment can be performed: appropriate filters are placed so as to allow only the desired light to reach the skin. However the use of filters is wasteful, as only a small percentage of light energy produced by the lamp is found in any specific wavelength. The amount of energy of any one wavelength is low so that flash lamp treatments need to be repeated quite often. Further, the fear of exposing the skin to harmful ultraviolet light, abundantly produced by flash lamps, is so high that lamps and filters are chosen so as not to emit wavelengths of less than 500 nm.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,387,089 a skin remodeling device includes a flash lamp, producing light having 500–2000 nm, fitted with filters preventing the passage of light more energetic than at least 550 nm.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,280,438 an epilation device includes a flash lamp, producing light having 500–1300 nm or having 300 nm to 1000 nm, fitted with filters preventing the passage of ultraviolet light.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,380 taught the use of a xenon flash lamp having most energy emitted as light with a wavelength of 200 nm to 1300 mm range and fitted with filters to remove lower wave lengths.
There is a need for a device that can be used for cosmetic treatments that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art devices.